Talk:Groups
I just created the "Groups" page, and immediately there was text on the associated "Talk" page! (Does this happen if a "Groups" page with a used "Talk" page existed before?) I deleted the old talk, it was from September 18, 2013, and sounded like it predated the implementation of quests. (If anyone thinks it should be restored, please see previous versions of this Talk page.) Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 12:51, April 16, 2016 (UTC) purpose of page I'm a little unclear on the purpose of this page. The term "groups" is already defined in the Glossary, and creating a whole new page for that definition seems unnecessary. Is this intended to serve as a disambiguation page? If so, it should be formatted with Template:Disambig, but I'm also not convinced there's enough reason to create a disambiguation at this point rather than just leave links to the two relevant pages as we already have. Purplatypus (talk) 13:58, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Hmm - you're probably right, I didn't think of the Glossary. Should I link to the "G" section of the glossary instead? Then the "Groups" page could be deleted again. I think readers of the wiki should find the word "group" linked to somewhere on the "Guilds" and "Party" pages though, at least once at the top where I did, since it is used so often in Habitica (for instance, when you edit guilds/parties, you see options like "message from group leader", "assign group leader", etc.), and most newbies (like me... *blush*) don't think of looking the term up in the glossary, since it's such a common word and/or because they don't know the glossary exists. So they can be confused about what a group is in the context of Habitica. Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 15:16, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Additional thought: Searching for "group" in the wiki via search function should yield a good result. If you do this now, the first thing that comes up is the Group Plans page (a totally different thing), then lots and lots of guild & party pages from the Keep. People usually don't find either the Guilds page or the Party page that way, nor the Glossary. They should though. If the new Groups page serves that purpose and, itself, just links to the Glossary, that would be fine with me. If you know a better technical way to achieve that goal, that would be fine, too. Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 15:24, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Aaand next idea: A page can redirect to a section of another page, can't it? Can the "Groups" page just become a redirect to Glossary#G? Would that resolve the issue? (Only works as long as the G section doesn't become too long though. Is it possible to link to single terms in the Glossary? How? If it isn't, should it be possible?) Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 15:33, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Started related discussion on Glossary Talk page. Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 16:52, April 16, 2016 (UTC) : (Copied from Glossary talk page.) In general, I'm not in favour of creating a page for brief definitions or links/redirections for terms. One disadvantage of doing so is that when a page with a certain name exists, any searches for that name take you directly to the page, which is great if the page happened to be relevant to you, but bad if you wanted to search for other uses of that word. For example, now that a Groups page exists, if you search for "groups", you don't see the search results list that includes "group plans", even though you might have been wanting to find information about special features for groups of people in the real world. : There's exceptions though where it makes sense, and Groups might be one of them because in the back-end code, the word "group" is used to indicate both party and guild, so players might see coders talking about groups and go looking for that term, in which case they'd need to find the guild/party pages. But we can probably get around that by adding an Information for Developers section to both the Guild and Party pages (which we'll be doing in future regardless), and mention the word "group" there, which should bump up those pages in the search results when you search for "group". : LadyAlys (talk) 03:25, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Now that the term Group in the Glossary can be linked directly, I edited all the links formerly pointing to this Groups page to point there. Nothing links here anymore. The page can be turned into a disambiguation page or deleted, as desired. Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 11:23, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Just checking in; deletion time for this one? It's not marked. Taldin (talk) 06:00, May 1, 2016 (UTC) : I can't decide between deleting it or making it a disambiguation page. I might have a slight preference for deleting it. I don't really care either way. Others can decide. LadyAlys (talk) 06:08, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :: So, I turned this into a disambiguation page fro now, although it might be better off to just delete it. Racobot (talk) 13:59, June 30, 2016 (UTC)